Salvator Meus
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Decisiones... Justo por ellas, es que toda tu vida puede voltearse en cuestión de segundos... Hacer o no hacer, he ahí el dilema... A través de las decisiones, es que Natsu conocerá las consecuencias de las mismas... [Esta historia participa en el Reto "Parejas Crack" del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"]


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo mágico es propiedad intelectual de Hiro "Troll-sama" Mashima. Sólo la historia es de inspiración propia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno. Diferente línea de tiempo. Algo de OOC en los personajes –nadie es perfecto en este tema y menos Yo jejee-.

 _ **Atención:**_ _Esta extraña historia participa en el Reto_ _ **"Parejas Crack"**_ _del Foro_ _ **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**_

* * *

 **Salvator Meus**

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

5 de la tarde, al menos eso creo, pues el atardecer se cuela por la ventana inundando la habitación con tonos ocre de luz. Mi estómago gruñe, me siento débil y enfermo. No recuerdo el cómo es que llegué aquí. Una habitación blanca es lo primero que ven mis ojos. Aún me siento débil por lo de ayer.

Como llegué a esta situación, creo que es mejor re analizar desde el principio.

* * *

Asisto a una preparatoria pública cercana a donde vivo, los días en ella son realmente normales para mi, Natsu Dragneel. Voy en segundo de preparatoria, soy muy bueno en basquetbol y natación, y pertenezco al equipo de la prepa. Algo lento con las clases pero ahí me defiendo, al menos no he perdido hasta ahora algún año, jejee.

Sin duda la vida de un chico normal como yo está llena de singularidades. Vivo acosado por una serie de "fanáticas" que hasta han creado un club de fans donde nos idolatran a mí y a mi amigo, Gray, como las superestrellas de la escuela. A veces tengo que huir de ellas y esconderme. Cada que vamos a los casilleros a dejar los libros, miles de tarjetas de amor caen de mi casillero, con la misma las tiro a la cesta de la basura. Puede que eso sea grosero pero, ¿en serio creen que me gustaría tener a una fanática acosadora por novia?

Gray por el contrario es, al igual que el idiota de Sting, un mujeriego. Varias de las chicas del lugar han pasado por sus manos. Sting no se queda atrás, incluso una vez se atrevió a falsificar mi firma llevándose varias de las tarjetas, citando a esas chicas. Aún me pregunto cómo habrá terminado eso.

He de decir que en realidad no es que no tenga interés en ninguna chica, pero en realidad sí, me gusta alguien. O bueno, me gustaba. Pues me enteré que no gustaba de mí, y de la peor manera. Era una simpática chica bajita que le encantan los libros, muy estudiosa y amable, y como dato importante, no era una fanática acosadora. La conocí cuando el entrenador Scorpius me indicó que si no conseguía elevar mis notas, me sacaría del equipo, y que me había encontrado una tutora. Aquella singular chica me había enseñado de todo, y había mejorado mucho en las materias y elevado mis notas, y con cada clase que me daba, yo más me enamoraba, hasta que un día, sin saber cómo confesarle mis sentimientos, la besé mientras estudiábamos en la biblioteca. Ella, rojísima a más no poder, sin decir nada, tomó sus libros y huyó del lugar.

Intenté buscarla después de ello pero Levy, como es que se llama la chica, me evitaba a toda costa e incluso dejó de ser mi tutora. Y para terminar de romperme el corazón, descubrí que era la novia de uno de mis amigos, Rogue.

Desde esa vez… No quise saber más de mujeres… Ni del amor… Bueno, al menos esa era la idea...

* * *

Así pasaron los días, yo evitaba a toda costa cualquier contacto con alguna chica. Si, es algo estúpido e irrelevante pero, me hacía a la idea de que no quería nada con nadie, mi meta era salir de esa institución, graduarme con honores e irme a Estados Unidos, mi sueño era entrar en alguna prestigiosa universidad de ese País, y entrar a la NBA. Sin duda, era algo que quería, y no podía perder el tiempo con distracciones.

Todo iba de maravilla, las clases estaba en su mejor momento, además de que por mi rendimiento me habían recomendado con varias Universidades en Estados Unidos, y esa tarde me habían llamado a la dirección a darme la noticia de que había recibido pre-aprobación de dos de ellas, con un 98% de probabilidades de entrar en alguna, todo dependía de mi.

Por la reunión había salido tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo y las calles eran más solitarias en este punto y en estas horas. El frío que se sentía calaba hondo en los huesos, y si no fuera por mi inseparable bufanda, creo que el sólo uniforme del instituto no me protegería del frío.

Caminaba en solitario por la calle cuando escucho murmullos venir de un callejón oscuro. Estaba por ignorarlo cuando un agudo grito llama mi atención, y me detengo tras un bote de basura para escuchar lo que sucede.

— Por favor, déjenme ir, se los suplico… —decía con voz solloza una chica, la cual estaba rodeada de cuatro fornidos tipejos, uno de ellos tenía del brazo a la chica y los otros sólo observaban y reían.

— Vamos, no te resistas, mientras más lo hagas más doloroso será para ti. Mejor quédate tranquilita y disfruta de lo que vamos a hacer… —exclamaba el tipejo, para que el otro agregase— Siii, nos vamos a divertir con ese cuerpecito tuyo…

Apreté los puños. Ellos eran cuatro y estaban a punto de aprovecharse de aquella indefensa chica. Además de que por un minuto me flaquearon las piernas, se veían como pandilleros bien fornidos, y dudé un segundo de siquiera acercarme. Un grito de la chica cuando le quisieron arrancar la blusa me hizo olvidar de ello, ladeé la cabeza varias veces y corrí en dirección a ellos, y al más puro estilo de los juegos de peleas de los arcades, salté y le asesté una patada en la cara lanzándolo lejos de la chica, mientras los otros apenas se percataban de lo sucedido.

— Maldito bastardo, aprovecharse de una chica indefensa… —bufé mientras el tipo se levantaba del suelo.

— Ittte, tch… —el tipo que era rubio escupió en el suelo, al parecer le había tirado alguno de sus dientes— Ese golpe me dolió renacuajo…

Uno de los tipos se acercó al que estaba en el suelo y le dio la mano.

— Parece que nos salió un defensor de damas en apuros… ¿Le enseñamos lo que les pasa a los listillos como él, Jackal?

— See, Tempesta… —lo ví levantarse y enseguida tragué seco, poniendo a la chica tras de mí, y susurro— En lo que corra a atacarlos, huyes… —le dije a la chica que gimoteaba a mi espalda. Recibí un débil susurro de su parte en respuesta, para luego apretar los puños y saltar sobre el tal jackal nuevamente— ¡Huye! —grité mientras le intentaba dar un golpe al tipo, el cual simplemente lo esquivó como si nada, y mientras lo miraba incrédulo, recibí de regreso uno en la nariz que me envió contra los basureros.

— La chica escapó… —exclamó el tipo a su lado mientras los otros se tronaban los nudillos— No te preocupes Tempesta, no pudimos gozar a aquella chica, ahora moleremos a palos a este salido de la nada… Torafuza, Ezel, acabémoslo…

Y entre los cuatro me dieron la paliza del año. Lo único que me alegraba era que al menos, aquella chica pudo escapar.

* * *

Desperté en lo que parecía era un cuarto de hospital. Lo supuse porque a mi lado estaban unas máquinas que llevaban mis signos vitales y que una amable enfermera me estaba acomodando.

— Buenas noches pequeño, ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó, a lo que le respondo— Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si una banda de elefantes hubiera pasado sobre mi… Además que por lo que veo tengo el cuerpo lleno de golpes…

Aquella enfermera se rió un poco y se acercó, acomodando mi almohada con cuidado.

— Bueno, digamos que son cicatrices de guerra, lo que importa es lo que hiciste… Nos contaron que fuiste todo un héroe al ayudar a esa pobre chica… la policía fue la que te trajo hasta aquí…

Ya veo, alguien debió encontrarme y llamar a la policía, y ellos me trajeron aquí.

— ¿Sabe si la chica está a salvo? —le pregunté y me contestó que los Policías no tienen idea de quién era, que lo que saben era por los vecinos que les contaron lo sucedido, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado la chica.

Bueno, al menos había escapado, eso al menos, era un alivio para mí.

* * *

Esa misma noche me dieron de alta y un policía me llevó hasta la casa. Mi hermanastra, Erza, casi le da un infarto al verme en ese estado, y hasta casi pelea contra el oficial asustada de mi estado. Los oficiales le explicaron lo sucedido a Erza, y luego de un pequeño regaño de su parte, me abrazó y me dijo que, aunque fue peligroso, había hecho lo correcto y estaba orgullosa.

Esa noche me sentía debilitado, y algo enfermo. Una leve fiebre me había tumbado y me tenía alucinando. Erza se dio cuenta y me trató toda la noche, cuidándome.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba camino al Instituto, corriendo, pues me había parado tarde y, pese a las insistencias de Erza de que me quedase en casa, salí sin desayunar. Bah, compraría algo más tarde.

Ese día tenía prácticas en la mañana. Joder, porque se me había pasado algo tan importante. Y no estaba muy bien que digamos, mi cuerpo no se encontraba en su mejor momento, pero no podía defraudar al entrenador y menos si confiaban en mí. Bueno, no me preocupe más por eso y realicé mis entrenamientos.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Caminaba al comedor y mientras observaba los platillos saqué la… Espera, ¡¿Mi billetera?! Joder, la misma se me había quedado en casa.

Al final tuve que quedarme sin comer, mi estómago rugía. Me sentía debilitado. Caminé hasta las escaleras para subir a mi clase, pero cuando empecé a subir, sentí como si flotase en el aire, todo a mi alrededor empezó a darme vueltas, y empezó a oscurecerse mientras veía como las escaleras se alejaban de mi. La pelea de ayer, el malestar de la madrugada y mi cuerpo débil de no tener alimento en todo el día, factores que se han conjugado para desencadenar esta catástrofe. Y un pequeño quejido escuché antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Ayer, ayer conocí al chico más valiente de esta ciudad. A él no le importó nada con tal de salvar a una chica indefensa. Fue la primera vez que me sentí impactada ante una situación como esa y esa actitud, no me imaginé que fuera capaz de hacer eso, pelear contra cuatro abusones por ella. Esa chica a la que salvaste…

Era yo…

No pude darte las gracias en ese momento, no pude ni tuve el valor para ayudarte cuando te enfrentabas a ellos, estaba asustada, sólo observaba de lejos lo que te hacían, rabiando, impotente de no poder hacer nada, presa del miedo que tenía. Yo, huí tal como me lo pediste, escapé.

Y pensé lo peor…

Me sentí mal, de no saber de ti, saber si sobreviviste a esa brutal paliza que te dieron…

Hoy me sentí aliviada al verte llegar en la mañana, radiante, con aquella sonrisa que siempre tienes en tu rostro. He de confesar que siempre creí que por ser la estrella de la escuela, no eras más que alguien egoísta y arrogante, que no pensaba en los demás y sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Que tonta fui al creer eso. Fui una tonta pues, siempre me hice una idea errada hacia ti…

Al verte llegar no creí que te recuperases demasiado rápido, incluso creí que podías haber faltado a clases hoy debido a la gravedad del asunto. Pero nadie ha pensado en realidad que es lo que pasó, y como me defendiste de aquellos abusivos. Más bien, han pasado todo el día creando malos rumores sobre tu estado, asociándote con pandilleros, rumores que hasta yo creí, hasta que te reconocí, y recordé a aquel chico amable y bondadoso, que se sacrificó para salvarme.

¿Por qué viniste? ¿No hubiera sido mejor si no venías a la escuela y te quedabas a descansar? Pero por otro lado, si no hubieras venido a la escuela, estaría preocupada, y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que eras tú, que siempre habías sido tú…

Es extraño… No, yo soy la extraña… Cuando te acercaste a mí, sentí algo extraño, no comprendo que fue lo que sucedió… Tú me viste y te preocupaste por mí, cuando nadie en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo por temor a salir herido… Y no pude darte las gracias, ni ayudarte… En vez de eso, huí…

En ese momento pensé que era mejor idea olvidar lo que pasó ayer… Pero mis sentimientos están confundidos. Pero como es el destino de caprichoso, ayer tú me salvaste, y hoy caes enfermo en la escuela. No es justo que estés así por mi culpa, siendo tú alguien tan enérgico y atlético, y de muy buena salud.

¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti? No lo sabía, hasta que caíste sobre mí, y supe que debía traerte a la enfermería. Y así, al menos darte las gracias por lo de ayer.

Natsu-san… Por favor, no abras los ojos… Aún no he terminado…

Mis latidos se aceleran, es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de un chico. Estoy nerviosa, no sé qué debo hacer. Miro su rostro, él duerme plácidamente. Tal vez sea que se siente a buen cuidado, aunque no me conozca.

— Ahh, pequeño dormilón… —exclamo sonriente— Pero así es más fácil para mí…

Sólo por esta vez, quiero estar agradecida con mi héroe. Mi salvador… Así que Natsu-san, no se le ocurra despertar.

Mis manos recorren su rostro. Él sigue durmiendo plácidamente. Tiene sus mejillas calientes, y un ligero sonrojo que lo hace tan apuesto. ¡¿Eeehh?! Y-yo… ¿Desde cuándo empecé a sentir esto? No lo sé, no tengo idea… ¿Será esto, amor?

Pero no me arrepiento de sentirlo…

Me acerco más a él. Es en este instante que es lo más cerca que estoy, que creo que será la última vez que esté tan cerquita suyo, así que quiero un recuerdo de él. Un recuerdo de mi Salvador— Natsu-san, quédate dormido un ratito más, yo te cuidaré… —le susurro y el sonríe en sueños.

Sus labios están expuestos a los míos, así que no dudaré esta vez. Y lo hice. Mis labios se juntan con los de él. Es la primera vez que beso a un chico. Pero se siente tan bien. Sé que tal vez no estás sintiendo nada, pero no ocurre lo mismo conmigo. El sentir de tus labios hace que eloquezca. Y moverse al compás de los míos. Sólo un poco más, quisiera que este momento fuera eterno, porque no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo si estuvieras consciente. Sólo, solo de esta forma puedo alcanzarte, hacer mi fantasía real. Pues eres tan inalcanzable, y tienes a tu grupo de acosadoras por ser una superestrella en la escuela que yo, yo soy una simple chica de primer año, jamás te fijarías en mi. Sólo, sólo un poco más… Besas tan bien, Natsu-san… Tus labios se mueven…

Espera, ¡¿Sus labios se mueven?!

Abrí los ojos, y enseguida me separé de él, allí estaba él, con su mirada jade sobre mí, confundido, extrañado. ¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!

* * *

No puedo moverme, me siento realmente debilitado. Además de eso, siento un ligero peso sobre mí, y no sé porque, pero siento algo dulce sobre mis labios, algo que se mueve, y que me insta a seguir los movimientos. ¿Será? Debe serlo. No sé quien seas, pero, me gusta lo que haces. Así que corresponderé a tu beso.

Más sin embargo luego de un rato saboreando aquellos labios sabor a fresa, siento que se detiene, abro los ojos, y miro a aquella chica de rojos cabellos separarse de mi rápidamente, le miro algo confuso porque no sé quién es. Pero siento que la he visto en algún lado. Por su uniforme noto que es de Primero.

— Na… Natsu-san…? —exclama ella con una voz suave y delicada, mientras yo trato de pensar, ¿De dónde la conozco?— Natsu-san… —repite, pero no es que no la escucha, no soy sordo, sino que habla muy bajito para escucharle con claridad. Aún sin saber quién es respondo.

— E-estoy bien… Eso creo… —le sonrío. Ella enseguida agacha la cabeza.

— L-lo siento, Natsu-san… Yo no debí hacer eso… Y-yo le ruego que me disculpe…

Ella empezó a disculparse toda confundida, y le levanté la mano para que se calmase.

— ¿Quién eres…? —pregunté amablemente mientras me sentaba en la cama, y ella me respondió— Soy Chelia, Chelia Blendy, voy en Primero…

— Oh, Chelia… Un gusto soy… —ella me interrumpe y me dice mi nombre completo— Vaya, me conoces completamente… —respondo sorprendido.

— Oh, bueno, es que usted es muy popular en la escuela… Y… Usted es mi salvador… —exclama sonrojada.

Al instante la miro perplejo, salvador, ¿De qué? Espera, un momento…

Enseguida pequeños flashbacks vienen a mi mente. Recuerdos de ayer, de la pelea, entre esos recuerdos, aquella chica. Entonces mi cabeza empieza a hacer conclusiones, ambas se parecen. No puede ser, ¿Ella es la chica que iba a ser abusada?

— T-tututu… ¿Tú eres esa chica de ayer? —ella asintió varias veces— ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te hicieron daño?, pudiste esca… Itttee… —me resentí y ella corrió a ayudarme, y en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron una frente a la otra. Aquellos ojos azules me hipnotizaron enseguida, y luego mi mirada fue a sus labios, aquellos labios que hasta hace unos minutos, ella posaba en los míos. Y, sin esperar nada ni preocuparme de nada, volví a acercarme a ellos. Juntándolos nuevamente con los míos, y esta vez, disfrutando ambos de aquel beso.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y aquella chica… No, Chelia, se volvió la persona más importante en mi vida. Ella me explicó todo lo que pensaba de mi, y descubrí que siempre le gusté en secreto, sólo que nunca me vió como alguien alcanzable para ella. Cuando era todo lo contrario. Ella resultó ser todo lo que yo buscaba en alguien que de verdad se mereciera mi cariño y amor. Chelia sin duda, era la chica que yo ansiaba conocer. Aquella que con simples y pequeños detalles, se había ganado mi corazón.

Y así fue, como terminé junto a esa chica que había salvado, aquella chica que estaba a punto de ser sometida, se volvió mi novia y mi ahora prometida. Sin duda espero con ansias que ella termine la preparatoria para que venga conmigo a Estados Unidos. Porque si, aquí la estoy esperando…

Sin duda, el destino es un algo incierto, que no te muestra el camino a seguir, sino el cual tú mismo te labras en cada decisión. Por esos mínimos momentos en el que decides como actuar, es que decides el curso de tu vida. Si tan sólo en aquel momento no hubiera decidido ir en contra de esos abusadores e ignorar aquel llamado de auxilio, jamás hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo –** Bueno, algo menos elaborado y tal vez algo confuso, pero es lo que se me ocurrió para esta parejita XDD

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura que con mucho gusto y dedicación he traído para ustedes y para competir en el **Reto "Parejas Crack"** del foro **"Grandes Juegos Mágicos"** del cual soy Moderador, y os invito a que se pasen por el mismo si son megafanáticos de Fairy Tail. Si quieren compartir con gente amena y divertida sobre nuestra serie favorita, jugar divertidos juegos, participar en nuestro juego de Rol y en los retos como este, sólo deben pasarse por allí y encantados los recibiremos…

Si el Fic te gustó, dale pulgar arriba -fav- y compártelo con tus amigos, deja un preciado review que eso me ayuda a crecer como escritor y saber cual fue tu reacción al leer esta historia. Suscríbete a mi perfil para recibir más fics así, pásate por el Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos" y comparte conmigo y con nuestros compañeros foreros. Espero que el Fic te haya gustado y vernos en una próxima oportunidad...

 **Nos vemos pronto**

 **De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
